Loving The Enemy
by WritingPaws300
Summary: Prim has been chosen for the hunger games and Katniss volunteers But she dosen't fall for Peeta she falls for the enemy.Well that's what Peeta thinks
1. Chapter 1

**hi This is my first story hope you enjoy!**

**~WritingPaws300**

Chapter 1 :

I wake to the sound of Prim crying." What's wrong lil duck?" I ask her worried. "I...I ...had a bad dream" she wipers."sh it's fine it's fine"I say while I comfort her. "Katniss?...do you think I'll get chosen in the reaping?"She asked scared. "Noway you'll get chosen Prim it's only your first year." I tell confident "Now sleep you'll need it" I tell her before she begins to drift off again.

I wake up to sunlight, today's the reaping. Great. I go to the kitchen and put on my hunting boots and jacket. I also get the goat cheese Prim made me and game bag then set off.

(At the fence)

I slide through the little whole and run to a log to get my bow and arrows. I walk to Gale and I's meeting spot and see him there waiting for me."Hunting Time" I tell and we hunt.

(After hunting)

We walk to the pond and suddenly he pulls out bread."Is that real?!" I ask excited. "Sure is it cost me 2 squirrels."

He says proudly. I take out my knife and goat cheese ,I cut the bread and spread the cheese on it. " Let's run away we can hunt we can survive out here alone" He says . "We can't are family's need us. Period." I say "we should be heading home the reaping's. in 2 hours." I say walking back to the fence.

**Did you like it plz tell me **

**~ I don't own Huger games ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**!

Chapter 2:

"Primrose Everdeen!" Calls Effie Trinket. That shocked me. But how could Prim be chosen, there was only 1 piece of paper with her name on it and it's her first year! I have to volunteer. "I volunteer!" I yell with all my might. "I volunteer!" I yell again to make it clear. "What's your name,dear?" Effie asks me. "Katniss Everdeen" I say loud and clear. "We'll then why don't you step up here, come on," she says to me kindly. "Now we will pick the boys!" She says as she picks out a name. "Peeta Melark!" She calls. A boy about my age steps up. We shack hands and they rush us into the justice building.

(In the justice building)

I am sitting on a very soft chair until my mother and Prim burst in. Prims crying her eyes out so is my mom. "Promise you'll win Katniss promise!" Prim tells me while she sobs. I nod " I will Prim for you and mom." I promise her. I tell my mom to take care of Prim and try her best. They both hug me and kiss me on the cheek and say their good byes. The next person to come in is Gale. I hug him instantly."take care of Prim and mom for me" I tell him. " I will" he says. Then a bunch of peacekeepers escort him came Mr. Melark that surprised me. He just gave me some cookies and some words of encouragement. I don't dare eat the cookies because he could of put something suspicious in it. Then comes Madge the mayor's daughter comes in that also surprises me. Well she is kind of my only friend. She just said a few word and gave me a mocking jay pin,then leaves. No one else comes then 2 large peacekeepers tell me it's time to leave and I follow them into the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**In the train**

Katniss's POV

We're watching the reapings of the day we start with my reaping. When we reach district 2. Until I see this super cute boy named Cato, I know I have to meet him.3

Cato's POV:

As I step up to the stage I shack hands with Clove. We're rushed to the justice building. As I'm sitting in the justice building my family burst in full of tears. "My little Cato! Win this game for your mother!" She says as she sob. "Look alive and be strong. Don't humiliate us!" My dad commands me. "Win this for me,Cato I know to can" My 4 year old sister tells me as she gives me a hug. "I will I'm your big bro Cato!" I tell her. We all hug and they leave. Next comes my annoying ex girlfriend "Cato give me one last kiss!" She says "No Caroline! It's over between us!" I yell at her. " oh I know you still love me!" She says and she kisses me right on the lips. I push her off of me. " get off of me and get out!" I yell. " fine! I hope you die and go to hell she says and she rushs of. Thank god! No one else comes. 2 peacekeepers take me to the train.

** In the train**

We're watching today's reapings and we start with district 12 when they called the little blond girl I was like she's gonna be a easy kill. But when her sister volunteers I know I gotta know her. She's so beautiful! Which means we're gonna form an alliance.3

**Plz give me some feedback is needed thx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, it's been so long i've been really busan with test and homework. :(**

**- Writingpaws300**

Chapter 4

Cato's POV

As we walk to our spots at the table I see my name right next to Katniss's. We all sit and they serve us with the most delicious looking food ever. I talk with Katniss for a while forgetting about the alliance thing. Than I ask her. " How about the two of us form an alliance." I say smoothly. "No..." "What!?" I ask her. "I'm not finished I'll be allied to Peeta then we meet up and make a plan to kill him but it has to be at the end of the games when theirs only the three of us." She says smiling. She is so perfect. "Okay, so any other allies in mind?" I ask her. "Clove, Glimmer and Marvel I'll meet up with you guys when Peeta dosen't know." Katniss says smirking. "Okay then, my beauty." I laugh.

Katniss's POV

Cato is so perfect and Peeta on the other hand is well ok...wait is he staring at me! Wait both of the are. Well if I were to chose I would chose Cato anyways. "Hey, you know Cato you're really cute." I blurt. " Oops ..." I say blushing. " you're cute too he says." Smiling. I thought we were about to kiss but that ruin the plan so we didn't. I can't wait till the games start. Wait is that wrong to think about? Eh, as long as I get to kiss Cato's lips I'm fine.

**I hope you liked it I'm not very good at writing stories .**

**- writingpaws300 **


End file.
